Her Knowing
by janaiimariie
Summary: I stood there and watched her die. I stood there and watched her suffer. I watched her scream and cry my name while in pain and agony. I did nothing. Nothing but watch. It wasn't because I was evil. I wasn't. She chose to die. As much as I wanted to jump in the blazing fire, I didn't. I had only me now. I could trust no one.
1. Chapter 1 - Remembering Rhys

"Wake up! Wake up," my bestfriend Cecile screamed, "We will be late!" She shook me violently. "Get up, get up, get up!" she excliamed. I pretended not to hear. I rolled on my side and put a pillow over my head."Mariie, I didn't want to do this-," she started picking up an item from the side of the bed, "but you've forced my hands. I only held the pillow tighter.

I heard her walk away. It wasn't like her to walk away so fast. Nevertheless so quickly. She never gave up that fast.

_She's up to something, __**I**_** thought.**

After a few moments, I got worried. I looked up from under my pillow just to see what was going on around me. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light reflecting from my porcelain window, a wave of water flood over me.

" What the-," I was saying looking up to see Cecile standing above me with as bucket in her hands, "Dude! The random splash of water wasn't nessacary!"

"But it was," a slight smirk forming on her lips. I huffed.

"Wow. I guess I should've listined to you," I said making attempts to wipe the wet mess from my pajamas, " I think you've proven to me that you have all the power, oh my great Zues! I've felt your mighty raft!"

"Yes," she replied with a usual Cecile grin, "Next time, I won't be so predictable, **_or_** nice."

"Oh, yea, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"But seroiusly, you need to get dressed NOW."

"We still have time," I replied nonchalantly, "All the time in the world."

"Mariie, we have 30 minutes," she said with a matter-of-factly tone.

I looked down at my frizzy, long, black hair, bunny textured pants, and black tank top, then sighed. I got up, slowly dressed, and did my hair, all in less than 15 minutes. Cecile was waiting for me at the door.

"How do I look," I asked, while looking myself up and down.

"You look like you've finally moved on," she said with sad eyes.

My eyes started to tear up. She was talking about Rhys. He had broken up with me only a week ago. We had been together for 2 months. I never knew how much you could learn about a person in that short amount of time. Or how you could love them. I remembered excactly how the conversation went down and what he said. The only thing was, I didn't want to. I wanted to block him out my life completly.

There was a problem with that also. I couldn't block him out. I would never be able to. After all the times he's said he'd love me, all the times he said I could trust him, and he could trust me; all the times he'd hug me tight and never let me go, giving me, and him, the sastisfaction and benefit of the doubt that he would always be there. But one day, something in him changed.

-flashback-

_He walked up to me. It was the day that I left to live with Cecile. I was standing by my locker sorting through my scrapbook. The same scrapbook I made for his birthday, which was the next day. In it, it had pictures of us, notes he'd written, everything I knew about him was in there. There was one thing in there, I made very special. It was a 10-page essay on how much I loved him. _

_"Hey," Rhys said, "Can we talk?" He looked around. "Can we do it private, or, maybe, somewhere else?"_

_"Um, sure," I answered happily, thinking about all the birthday plans set for him._

_He grabbed my hand and led me through the conjested hallways. It was a few minutes until we reached an empty alley behind the school. He stopped to turn and look at me. His dark green eyes drowned me in what I thought was a sea of love. Or __**the**__ sea of love._

_"I'm sorry," he said, "but i'm breaking up with you."_

_"What?" I said softly with my mouth wide open, flabbergasted, "Why?"_

_"Im sorry," he said still aplogizong, this time with his head to the ground,"I letting you go."_

_"Wait? Why? Is this about-"_

_"No," he said remembering I got him in trouble with his mom for drinking and being caught in his room, " I just feel that... you and me, were just not...connecting."_

_"Rhys, Is this some sick joke, or are you actually being serious for once? Because if it is-"_

_Rhys shushed me. He pushed me against the wall with his hands above my shoulders._

_"I'm not kidding," he said with a discreet face," I'm breaking up with you."_

_I started to argue but he continued on._

_"Look, Mariie, i've enjoyed these last few weeks together. I REALLY have. It's not you, it's me. And i'm guessing you'll hate me and you don't want to be 'just friends', and I can accecpt that. After this, I figured we can just go our seperate ways, you know. Maybe we'll see eachother at a nice 4-star restaraunt someday, with our families."_

_I looked at him with shock on my face._

_"Is that it?" I asked, tears streaming down my face._

_He nodded. We stared at each other for a minute._

_Crying, I said, "Rhys, I've always belived what you've told me. For once, I though i'd actually found the person that would always be there. Obvioulsy, you didn't have the same thoughts. Iv'e realized something that's not only sad, but cowardly about you. Not only did you screw another girl over, but you didn't have the balls to tell me you did either."_

_He looked at me with flaming eyes. He knew I was telling the truth. We all knew it._

_"What did you say?" he asked me, looking at me, like he was about to knock the living daylights out of me._

_"You heard me."_

_He pushed me closer to the wall. "I'm a lot of things," he started,"pig-headed, destructive, controlling, demanding... but I am __**not**__ a cheater." He said the last word straining rage in his voice._

_"I though you loved me," I said, my sudden pride going away, making me sober again," After all i've done for you.. and __**SACRFICED**__ for you!"_

_"I'm trying to-!" _

_"You know what?" I started, "There are other fish in the sea, it doesn't matter."_

_He looked at me, confused. I was mad. I walked away briskly before remembering what was in my hand. The scrapbook. I turned around_

_"Here," I said, handing him the book, "This is for you."_

_"What is it?" he asked, his eyes disconnecting from the world._

_"A birthday present," I said and added, "Happy Birthday."_

_I stormed away. He called my name several times. The last thing I remember doing that same day was packing up with Cecile to live in my new house._

_-flashback over-_

"You ok?" Cecile asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts, "You zoned out on me."

" Yea," I stammered, "I'm fine."

"Ok. Are you um...," she said, "ready to go? It would be a shame to start our senior year off wrong." She smiled.

"Totally," I replied happily as I went down the stairs to meet Cecile in the Jeep parked in our front yard.

She locked the door and we left.

**Author's Note:**

** Hello Mariie's! Well, this is my first FANFIC, so I hope you like it. If not, tell me how I could and can improve it, but keep in mind this story is particular, having to do with magic. I'M NOT SPOILING! :) Please R&R, and I will try to have the next chapter within the next week, but I can't guarentee it, so don't get your hopes up!**

**p.s.- If you want to give ideas, you can also email me janaiimariie , and i'll see what i can do! THX**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mareno Falls

Cecile and I walked into the doors of Mareno Falls High School. As soon as we stepped in, the newfound scent of fresh paint killed our noses. I looked around. Mareno Falls looked like any school that you'd see in Arkansas. Cecile said that she had to go talk to the principal, and try to bring the school newspaper to life. I let her go, and I was left alone in te conjested hallways.

_Great. New school, New friends, New year. A new start. That sounds good enough._

I looked around at my surrondings. I gazed at the mascot, which was a Patriot. I saw kids chatting, and talking, and looking at new schudules. I span around, looking at my new school once more when a godly sight caught my eye. A guy. I hadn't seen his face, but I knew instantly that he had to be a goregous hunk, just from looking at his toned back. He was wearing a tight grey shirt, which hugged his blown-out abs, and black pants. He kinda reminded me of a 1960's biker. He was suave, smooth, and all the other words compared to that. I could tell all that from looking at his back.

He was also wearing a crooked smile on his face. His teeth were pearly white, but were dimmed to contrast his beautiful black hair that cascaded on his eyebrows. He had a strong jawline. Perfectly shaped. He had these wonderful dimples also. _Oh, his dimples!_

"Hi," he said as the sweet scent of Polo swept past me. I blinked rapidly. I didn't realize he was there. Or how long he was there. Or why he was smiling.

"Hello," I managed to get out, wondering how I became so stunned by his sight. I almost choked on my spit trying to get that little word out.

He reahed out an extended hand and said, "The name's Clark. Clark Sutton." I reached out my hand and still stunned, replied, "I'm-"

"Mariie Bardvoski," he said, "Or that's how I think you pronounce it."

"Wait. How did you know?" I asked him, a confused look on my face.

"I've heard around. And if I didn't hear, I would still know. It's what I do," he said smiling, "giving you the answer that yes, I am a warlock. Must not come as a surprise since-"

With a strange look on my face, I interrupted, "What did you say you were?"

"A warlock," he added, "I can also mindread." He was grinning as if that were a normal thing he'd say everyday. I just stood there watching him.

_There is NO WAY this is my first day of my new school, and people are ALREADY lying to me. Do they really think the new girl is so naive that she would actually belive this supposed 'Clark' was actually. Nice prank and all, but they should really come up with something more realistic. This guy was cute too. He should have something better to do than-_

I was interrupted by the sound of the ringing bell.

"I have to go," Clark said, "Can we talk later sometime?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Till next time," Clark said picking up my hand, bowing and kissing it like a queen.

"Till next time," I whispered softly as he walked away. he looked back and smiled. I watched him dissapear into the hallways.

_Wierd, I thought._


	3. Chapter 3 - She Tells

"Cecile?" I asked as I creaked the front door open. It was now 6:30, and I had been gone way longer than planned.

"Yes?" she replied, "You back?"

"Yea. Sorry. School and stuff," I lied.

I went upstairs to talk to her. She told me about school, I told her about Clark. I sat on her bed, and she nodded as if she understood. See, that's the thing me and her have to share. We both pretend like we understand eachother, even when we both know we clearly don't. She has been my friend since 2nd grade when she helped me from being bullied. I'll never forget that. I'll also never forget when she let me into her new home when I was on the verge of killing myself for that snob Rhys. She found me at home in my room with a bottle of pills.

She took the pills away from me and threw them out the window. Picked me up from the floor and hugged me. She then told me that she was moving for senior year so she could be close to her college. She said I could come with her and join her, and we could go to the close high school together for our last year. I'll never be able to repay that debt.

"I have something to tell you," she said, gesturing me to the middle of her bed where I sat Indain style.

This might sound crazy," she added, "It _**WILL**_ sound crazy, but I need you to listen to me VERY closley. I'll speak first. You'll ask questions later. Got that?" I nodded.

AND SO THE STORY BEGAN:


	4. Chapter 4 - Her Story

"Not so long ago, there was a beautiful woman. She had silky, long, brown hair with golden strands in it. Her skin was pure, and the forest she lived in seemed to obey her every order and command. One day, in old age,she sat on a tree stump. There was a lake in front of her. She always went to that lake to ponder and wonder about life.

That day, she wondered what the afterlife would bring her. It seemed all the trees and forest animals mourned because they knew she had soon death. She looked up at the lake and saw a mermaid. The woman gasped with wonder and fell off the stump.

"Do not be scared child, I feel your grief," the mermaid said, "I come to help."

The woman was about to ask how when the mermaid put out an hand, and the woman took it. The woman was dragged through a blur of pitch blackness while on the way to the God Havis's temple. The mermaid presented the woman, and Havis smiled. He offered her an immortal life in exchange for the bearing of a child. Unlike other gods, he didn't care what the gender was, as long as it was fit to rule his kingdom.

The woman saw how she could not have children at her old age, but kept silent. Havis gave her 3 years to decide what she wanted. In the time she spent there, she was treated like royalty. She had a room the size of an castle itself, personal servants, and was showered with jewels from all over the world. However, in 3 days, she had already decided her fate.

She said yes. The same day, the king gave her some of his everlasting soul to her, and she turned young and beautiful again. After powerful intercourse with the god, time passed by. Finally after 5 months, Havis was ready to see what the baby was. Turns out, it wasn't **A** baby. It was two babies. A girl and a boy. Four months later, she bore the twins, using all her strength. The pain didn't take only her strength, put it took her state of mind also. She was never the same after that. Havis soon realized she would not be able to care for his children, so he sent the mermaids to nurse them, and turned the woman into a mermaid, so she could live her life where she wanted to be. The forest. She spent her day swimming through the sea, and talking to her trees. She was never heard from again.

One day, Havis's brother, Hades tried to takeover his kingdom. Hades was strong, but Havis would never give up his most valuable thing up so quickly. He gave the babies to his two most trusted friends, who were also twins. Mercury, and his unknown sister, Mercessia. They took them both as far away from eachother in the modern world as possible, to keep from being in kingdom was soon taken over, and Havis caught prisoner. He was sent to the Darkest Pit of Hell, where he stay imprisoned. He will stay there until his son and daughter, written in prophecy, come back to claim thier, and his, rightful throne."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Shapeshifter

I started to talk but she shushed me and continued to talk.

"As usual, the loyal Mercury and Mercessia did as they were asked. They took the children far away from their home planet, Tartarus, to the planet Earth. They knew Earth would be the perfect place to hide the children because of the humans' lack of knowing and respect of the gods, or any gods at all for that matter. They separated them as far as possible on different corners of the Earth.

"The baby girl was found on the steps of a young, wealthy, couple's house. She grew up there knowing nothing of the pre-written prophecy or that at all she was adopted. The baby boy was found in a blanket of an deserted street. He was taken in by a mistress. She took care of him until one day, her pimp came looking for her, and thought she had had a baby. She was severely beaten and punished. She died one day, and the pimp took the young boy in, and trained him how to live on his own, in the streets."

Cecile stopped.

"Was that it?" I questioned, ignoring the fact that she was purposefully boring me, "No one knows what happened next?" I tried to sound as interested as possible. To be fair, it was a very long and uninteresting story.

"No," she said her head tilting down, "She was never seen or heard from again. "Some even believe she's dead," her voice trailed off, "but for others, there's still hope."

"Oh," I said with no emotion.

_She still hasn't explained what that has to do with me..._

Cecile then tried to look away, shielding her face with her hair. That's what she does when she's hiding something.

"Something you're not telling me?" I asked curiously, taking the hair from her face.

"They're-," she hesitated, "The twins...are the reason people like _us_ are still here today. She's here to free Havis."

"I'm not understanding," I said impatiently, "What do you mean by _us_?"

_Where was she going with this?_

"I-I meant to...," she started tears coming down her face, "-tell you that..."

"Yes?"

"That...," she said stuttering between sobs. I kneeled on the bed beside her and pat her back.

_It could'nt be THAT bad... could it?_

"That Mareno Falls is no normal high school."

"Well, there is not really such thing as a normal high school anyways, right," I said trying to get her to smile.

She grinned. She looked at me with longing eyes and continued, "It's a school for... how do I say this,... immortals and um... the... um... _**UN**_living." She looked at me like I would understand. I didn't.

"Then what are _YOU_ supposed to be? Huh?" I asked, now playing along with her little joke. She was getting me good. I almost laughed, but that would give away that I knew what she was doing.

She briefly gazed at me once more, and got up, turning her back to me. Then she turned into a panther.


	6. Chapter 6 - Im okay (I think)

**SORRY FOR SUCH THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER. IT WILL BE A/U WHEN "THE REUNITING" COMES OUT THOUGH!**

I sat there, My mouth hanging wide open. She turned around and looked at me with her big panther eyes. She walked forwards. I scooched back. My mother always told me when a primate approaches you, you should show no fear, and never back down. The thing was, I had a fear of any kind of tiger-related animal. I showed fear. It noticed. It walked slower.

The panther jumped on the high bed and put the ruff of her neck under my trembling hands. Her fer felt good. She purred as she moved her body under my wary hand, as if suggesting me to rub her. She stopped after seeing my horrified face. The panther jumped off the bed and changed back into my best friend-Cecile. I gasped.

My mind went numb. I couldn't think. I wouldn't think. Thinking always makes things worse. Everything was a blur. She walked towards me and said, "I'm a shapeshifter. With the ability to read minds, and see the past and the future."

Calmly, I asked, "What am _I_?" I was scared for the answer. The question must've surprised her because she looked at me with bulging eyes that calmed as she spoke.

"I don't know. You might not be anything." she said.

I was struck at the fact that my best-friend was something. Something I didn't even know existed. She was right. Humans ARE blind to their surroundings. I wasn't surprised, but then again, I was. I was more fascinated though. I've always been aware and wondered about what was outside my real life. I wondered if there were such things as faeries and ware wolves. I've always thought about how I worship, who I worship, and if i'm worshipping the wrong person. I've always pondered what death would be like. I've always wondered what was there, beyond my make-believe stories that I thought so much into.

"Um..." Cecile said, "You okay?" She looked at me with a worried face, taking me out from my mental thinking moment.

"Uh, yea," I stated. My hands twitched. "I think its a good time for us to go to sleep," I proposed, "I've had a long first day."

She looked at me and nodded. I bet she was wondering why I was so easy going with the fact that she was a complete wierdo. I was wondering that myself. It didn't bother me, it only made me more confused on life thatn I already was. I waled out the room as if nothing happened, and went in my room.

I slammed the door.

Then I cried.


End file.
